Lost
by StormBrisingr
Summary: Why was she crying? Why were these tears flowing? In a twist of fate, Kagamine Rin was born without her twin. Short oneshot.


Title: Lost

Author: StormBrisingr

Warnings/Notes:

Summary: Why was she crying? Why were these tears flowing? In a twist of fate, Kagamine Rin was born without her twin. Short oneshot.

Disclaimer: Me, myself and I own nothing.

A/N: Took some inspiration from the song From a Place You're Not There sung by the twins.

* * *

The first person she opened her eyes upon was Master. Kindly eyes that looked down on her with parental pride and joy. "-calibration- trouble at first – don't wor-" Warm hands pressed over her eyes, gently pushing her eyelids down to cover her eyes. The last thing she heard was a clear, warm, "Your family is waiting for you."

"I'm not sure why it's not working," Master said, turning to the surrounding vocaloids.

"It's probably just a little problem," Miku said comfortingly as she looked at the petite blond laying quietly on the bed, her eyes closed.

"She just needs some ice cream," Kaito said, to which Meiko punched him lightly on his shoulder.

Master sighed. "It's strange, but maybe it's just some glitch in her programming. I'll look into it." Master smiled and carefully patted Rin's head before turning to the door. As Master started to open the door, an idea struck. "Wait for a moment, I think I may have an idea..." Master sprinted out the door.

"Well," Meiko said after a moment. "I hope we have enough sake(1) so we can celebrate her arrival the right way."

Miku smiled indulgently at Meiko and tuned out Kaito's answer as she watched Rin lying on the workbench as still as death. She looked so small on there, all alone on the white sheet, eyes closed. Her blond hair gleamed and a neat white bow sat on her head, curling down to rest on her forehead.

"Do you know?" Miku asked suddenly, interrupting a minor joking argument between the two older vocaloids.

"What?" They looked at her in mild surprise.

"She... Rin..." Miku watched the unmoving little machine. "She... looks kind of..." Miku's words failed her. "I don't know..." Her eyes grew frustrated at her lack of explanation and she tugged at one of her hairtails. "Lonely? Like she's missing something."

They were quiet as they turned their gazes to the figure. "I suppose..." Kaito said uncertainly. "Though I'm sure Master will be able to fix it."

"I don't think it should be that big of a deal," Meiko added. "After all, she's not awake yet. That's why she seems so-" Meiko hesitated. "-dead."

"I think I have it." Master strode in, unknowingly breaking the silence between the three vocaloids. "Get ready to welcome your new family member!"

They watched, previous worries vanishing like smoke as Master bent over Rin, tinkering with something. Miku hummed a little tune, smiling at the others. "I'll finally have a little sister!" She danced a small jig, much to everyone's amusement.

Master finally straightened up, hands shaking in barely suppressed excitement. "This should work..."

Lying on the workbench, breaking her countenance of a person in a deep, deathly sleep, Rin twitched slightly. Sparks were flaring to life on the inside, skittering through wires and connections. Rin stirred.

Kaito, Meiko, and Miku exchanged excited glances. Then, bright blue eyes opened, staring around the room in confusion.

Master laughed delightedly and bent down next to Rin. "Kagamine Rin," Master breathed. "That's your name. Rin."

Miku stepped closer, closely followed by Meiko and Kaito. "Rin!" Miku repeated excitedly, eager to finally say the other's name while they were both awake. Rin looked at all of them with wide eyes. "It's a nice name," Miku added, smiling kindly.

The confusion was expected, but soon programming would kick in and inform her of all the information necessary...

Rin shivered. She didn't know what was going on. She could remember seeing them all before, but this time, she was awake long enough to see them all with more detail. They all looked happy and cheerful. "Rin." They called her.

But it sounded wrong. So wrong. There was a hole widening in her stomach. Her heart. An empty void gnawing at her. She was missing something. And why did the others seem so happy? Why did they not feel it? The wrongness? It was not supposed to be "just" Rin. A name stirred in her.

"Len?" Rin asked, her voice cracking.

"No," Master said softly, confusedly. "Rin. Not Len. Rin."

Rin clenched her fist. "No. Len." She insisted. "I need Len!"

"What's that, honey?" Meiko asked soothingly, trying to calm her down. "We have to know what or who Len is."

Rin opened her mouth and then stopped. Len. Her databanks showed up nothing. There was no Len. What was Len? Who was Len? Why did she want-?

It was all wrong. So wrong. Rin's eyes looked at Master. Kaito. Meiko. Miku. They glimmered with tears. And as she whispered the broken words into the silent room, they began to flow. "I... don't know."

When Kaito and Meiko had been born, both had laughed.

When Miku was born, she had opened her mouth and sang.

When Rin was born, she cried. And she didn't even know why.

* * *

A/N: I tried to keep Master as un-gender biased as possible. It was so hard. O_o It also probably accounts to why any sentences and stuff with Master sounds kind of awkward... This plot bunny hit me probably like a year ago, but I never got down to writing it until now. So yeahhh... ANYWAYS, concrit always accepted!

Terms some of you may not know...

(1) Sake: Alcoholic beverage made from rice.


End file.
